


Pięć sposobów by skontaktować się z twoim wewnętrznym łagodnym naukowcem

by Lampira7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Orgy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Pięć sposób, dzięki którym Bruce może się ponownie przemienić z Hulka do swojego normalnego ludzkiego oblicza.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Ways to Get In Touch with Your Inner Mild-Mannered Scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429749) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



**1\. Sen**  
  
Hulk naprawdę nie jest taki zły, gdy się go pozna, chociaż ważniejsze jest to, żeby to on poznał ciebie. Z mijanymi tygodniami Avengers utrzymywali się razem, ratowali miasto przed różnymi złymi facetami i ustalili pewien konsekwentny wzór. Jeśli wskazano Hulkowi konkretny cel, to ten może i będzie chciał go zniszczyć. Jeśli był w drużynie, to potrafił pracować z innymi (nie miażdżąc ich przy tym). Przecież wojsko chciało zabić Hulka i używało w tym celu coraz większych naboi uważając, że to może w końcu przynieść oczekiwany skutek, ale Hulk nie był bezmyślnym potworem. Potrafił się skupić i przetworzyć wszystkie dane.   
  
Clint faktycznie trochę lubił Hulka.  
  
Czasami jednak Bruce przemieniał się przypadkowo w Hulka, gdy walka okazała się niesatysfakcjonująca, jak wtedy gdy sądzili, że mają kolejnego Ivana Vanka w rękach i okazało się, że to po prostu jakiś koleś z samochodowym akumulatorem i jakimś złomem (ironia goni ironię — mruknął Tony). W takie dni priorytetem stawało się, aby przemienić Hulka z powrotem w Bruce’a.  
  
Zdarzyło się tak właśnie, gdy Clint był sam w wieży, nie licząc Bruce’a, który uderzył się _naprawdę mocno_ małym palcem u nogi o stolik i zaczął zielenieć oraz rosnąć do trzykrotnego swojego rozmiaru, łamiąc przy tym kanapę, na której siedzieli.  
  
— Cholera — stwierdził Clint, odkładając torbę popcornu i próbując się wydostać ze szczątków kanapy. — Um. Cześć, kolego.  
  
Hulk zaczął się kręcić na tym, co zostało z mebla, wgapiając się przez długi czas w Clinta.  
  
— Pamiętasz mnie? Walczymy razem. Facet z łukiem i strzałami? — Clint zrobił gest strzelania z łuku.  
  
— ROBIN — powiedział Hulk. Clint nigdy nie wybaczył Tony’emu powiedzenia Hulkowi, że to jego imię.  
  
— Taaa. — Clint westchnął. — Wszystko w porządku? Nie będziesz chciał zniszczyć tego miejsca?  
  
Na te słowa Hulk wstał, zrzucając zabłąkane kawałki mebla. Zaczął sapać i dreptać. To nie wpływa zbyt dobrze na podłogę.  
  
— BRAK WALKI. — To najwidoczniej było złą rzeczą.   
  
— Tak, przepraszam. Nie ma dzisiaj żadnych cyborgów lub mutantów.  
  
Clint patrzył jak marsz Hulka stawał się coraz szybszy i jak ten roznosił niedbale pięścią gipsową kolumnę (co za szczęście, że nie nośną). Hulk zaczynał chrząkać i warczeć z powodu rosnącej frustracji i zniecierpliwienia.  
  
— Okej, może wyjdziemy na zewnątrz — powiedział Clint.  
  
W ten sposób skończyli na pokazowym ogrodzie z tyłu rezydencji, gdzie Clint stworzył tor przeszkód (głównie za pomocą starych drzew, które były w ziemi pół godziny temu, ale cóż można na to poradzić), przez który kazał Hulkowi biegać wykonując różne ćwiczenia. Strzelał strzałkami, by ten mógł skakać i chwytać je w powietrzu. A kiedy zabrakło mu pomysłów, nakłonił Hulka, by biegał w kółko jak najszybciej może przez dwadzieścia minut. Facet, który zajmował się trawnikiem dostanie zawału, kiedy zobaczy stan ogrodu, ale przynajmniej nikt nie został ranny, a dom wciąż stał.  
  
Kiedy Natasza i Steve wrócili kilka godzin później, znaleźli Clinta siedzącego na podłodze razem z Hulkiem, który miał naciągnięte na siebie z około siedem koców. Łucznik gładził jego włosy i śpiewał dla niego łagodnie. Około pół godziny temu odkrył, że Hulk uspokajał się przy muzyce — co było całkowitym wariactwem — i Clint wygrzebał ze swoich wspomnień wszystkie kołysanki, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał. Głowa Hulka była wsparta na poduszkach i częściowo spoczywała na kolanach mężczyzny. Była dość ciężka, ale był to znośny ciężar. Natasza uniosła brwi, powodując u Clinta rumieniec.  
  
— Jest jak duże dziecko — wyjaśnił pośpiesznie. — Jak maluch. Trzeba pozwolić mu się wyszaleć, a potem położyć do łóżka i będzie w porządku.  
  
— To... urocze? — stwierdził Steve, brzmiąc na zaskoczonego.  
  
Natasza, która znała lepiej Clinta i wiedziała więcej o jego uczuciach do dzieci, nic nie powiedziała, ale uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko. Clint został uratowany przed powiedzeniem czegokolwiek przez Hulka, który wybrał ten moment, by westchnąć głęboko przez sen i przytulić się trochę bardziej do uda mężczyzny — _ałć_ — aby na koniec skurczyć się z powrotem, zmieniając się w Bruce’a.  
  
— Ach — powiedziała Natasza. — Całkowicie się zrelaksował.  
  
Bruce nie obudził się. Zaczął tylko chrapać cicho z głową na kolanach Clinta, który po chwili ponownie zaczął bawić się jego włosami.  
  
 **2\. Miażdżyć**  
  
Istnieje pewien czas po walce, kiedy _nie znalezienie_ Hulka, powoduje całkiem nowy rodzaj terroru. Zwykle Hulk jasno dawał znać o swojej obecności. A jeśli nie było go tutaj, to gdzie był? I co robił? Reszta członków zespołu rozproszyła się po całym mieście, by go odszukać, ale to ostatecznie Natasza znalazła Hulka. Siedział przy ceglanym murze w alejce i grzebał swoim gigantycznym palcem pod kontenerem na śmieci.  
  
— Um, Hulk? — zwróciła się do niego. Wciąż nie była skłonna, by go tak nazywać. — Bruce? Walka się skończyła. Chcesz pójść na pizzę?   
  
— Ciii... — zahuczał Hulk, czyniąc więcej hałasu, niż Natasza mogłaby krzykiem.   
  
Kiedy zbliżała się, dostrzega ruch pod śmietnikiem.  
  
Chwilę później Hulk wyprostował się, trzymając małego kotka na swojej ogromnej dłoni.  
  
Natasza, która nie była głupia i wiedziała, kiedy widzi idealny obrazek dla PR, wyciągnęła telefon i zaczęła nagrywać film. Wkrótce cały miot — siedem lub osiem kociąt, które miały nie więcej niż trzy tygodnie, bez kociej mamy w zasięgu wzroku — została wyciągnięty spod kontenera i wdrapywała się po Hulku. Oblizując mu palce, drapiąc po ramionach oraz trącając go nosem szukając mleka.  
  
— MIĘKKIE — stwierdził Hulk i uśmiechnął się, a kilka chwil później Bruce Banner pojawił się nago w alejce pokryty kociętami.  
  
— Witam, agentko Romanov — przywitał ją Bruce, wzdychając. Wspaniałą rzeczą w tym mężczyźnie była to, jak spokojnie wszystko przyjmował. Natasza podziwiała w nim to, jak akceptuje rozgrywające się wokół niego zdarzenia. — Czy możesz mi z tym pomóc? Tak naprawdę... — kichnął gwałtownie —... mam alergię.  
  
Uroczy film na YouTube był sensacją i dobrą rzeczą dla PR, który sprawił, że dyrektor Fury niemal uśmiechnął się do Nataszy, co było niepokojące. Oddała kocięta do miejscowego schroniska, ale przyniosły one Wdowie pewien pomysł.  
  
— Bruce? — zawołała, wchodząc i rozglądając się dookoła. — Czy jesteś w domu?  
  
— Tutaj — odpowiedział mężczyzna.  
  
Natasza przeszła korytarzem do dużego salonu, trzymając prezent dla Bruce’a.  
  
— Mam, um, coś dla ciebie — powiedziała. Nagle ten cały pomysł wydawał się jej trochę dziwny.  
  
Bruce otworzył szeroko oczy, wstając i wyciągając od razu ręce. Natasza podała mu małego szczeniaka pit bulla, który miał osiem tygodni i był w zasadzie wijącą się kluchą miękkiego, białego futra z brązowymi łatkami na oku, uchu i łapce.   
  
— Mój Boże — powiedział. — Jest śliczna.  
  
Bruce wyglądał na lekko przytłoczonego, co było zrozumiałe.  
  
— Zajrzałam do schroniska, by zobaczyć, co z kociętami — skłamała. — Kiedy ją zobaczyłam, pomyślałam o tobie. Być może chciałbyś... — ty i Hulk —...mieć psa. Może cię uspokoić, gdy poczujesz, że stajesz się zielony. Wiesz, co mam na myśli. Leczenie za pomocą zwierząt.  
  
— Miałem psa, kiedy byłem w Brazylii — oznajmił Bruce, nie odrywając wzroku od szczeniaka. Suczka robiła wszystko co mogła, by dostać się do niego i polizać go po twarzy. Sprawiło to, że Bruce uśmiechnął się bardziej szczerze, niż kiedykolwiek Natasza widziała. — Musiałem go zostawić, bo... — Wzrusza ramionami, wiedząc, że Wdowa widziała jego plik dotyczący opuszczenia Brazylii.  
  
— Sąsiad go przygarnął — poinformowała go Natasza.   
  
Bruce oderwał wtedy wzrok od szczeniaka i spojrzał na nią. Wzruszyła ramionami. Lubiła psy, bardziej niż niektórych ludzi, dlatego też gdy przeczytała plik, poszła sprawdzić, co stało się z psem.  
  
— Nataszo — powiedział powoli z powagą. — Dziękuję.  
  
— Proszę bardzo. — odpowiedziała, ciesząc się, że jednak nie był to niedorzeczny pomysł. Nie radziła sobie z innymi ludźmi i nie potrafiła dawać prezentów, jeśli nie była pod przykrywką, próbując zdobyć informacje. Dlatego czuła się teraz, tak jakby osiągnęła zwycięstwo. — Jak ją nazwiesz?  
  
Bruce uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Jeśli ma być psim terapeutą dla Hulka, to sądzę, że powinniśmy pozwolić mu ją nazwać.  
  


OoO

  
— Mój Boże. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. To jest zbyt niesamowite. On poważnie nazwał ją Miażdżyć? — dopytywał się Tony. Natasza skinęła głową, nabierając więcej makaronu. — Właściwie myślę, że to urocze. Nazwał ją po swojej ulubionej rzeczy.  
  
— Powinieneś ją widzieć — stwierdziła Natasza. — Nawet ją nie obeszło, że Bruce zmienił się w Hulka. Po prostu go powąchała, a później zaczęła skakać wokół niego, jakby to była zabawa. Od razu usiadł i pozwolił jej wspinać się po sobie tak jak z kociętami. Zapytałam go: „Hulk, jakie powinno być jej imię?”. Pogłaskał delikatnie jej małą główkę i powiedział: „Miażdżyć!”, jakby to było oczywiste. — Wzięła łyk mrożonej kawy. — Oczywiście, będziemy musieli ją trenować. Nie sądzę jednak, że będzie trudne przekonanie ją, by przytulała się do Bruce’a, gdy ten staje się zielony.  
  
Tony wskazał na nią swoimi pałeczkami.  
  
— Jeśli znudzisz się szpiegostwem i zabijaniem ludzi, to mógłby to być twój nowy zawód — stwierdził. — Możesz trenować psy dla superbohaterów. Mogę wskazać kilka osób, które mogłyby skorzystać z tego do złagodzenia nerwów.  
— To atrakcyjny pomysł na emeryturę — zgodziła się z nim Natasza.  
  


OoO

  
Miażdżyć stała się pewnym sensie maskotką zespołu. Bruce i Natasza zajmowali się jej szkoleniem, co okazało się dla nich zabawą, ponieważ oboje traktowali poważnie przepisy i rozkazy — oraz jak się okazało — lubili psy. Tony i Thor przeszkadzali w jej treningu poprzez dokarmianie jej przy stole i pozwalanie na wskakiwanie na nich. (Próbuje mnie pocałować! — krzyczał zachwycony Thor, patrząc w dół na Miażdżyć, która skakała usilnie starając się polizać go po twarzy. — Musisz jeszcze urosnąć, maleńka). Ale Miażdżyć była inteligentna i pomimo wszystkiego wiedziała, jakie są zasady. Kiedy była wystarczająco duża, Steve zaczął zabierać ją na swój poranny jogging, a Clint zaczął trenować ją na torze przeszkód, dzięki czemu stała się najbardziej wygimnastykowanym psem w tym stanie. Wydawało się za to, że Tony czuł się przy niej niezręcznie. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie miał żadnego kontaktu z psem, ale zainstalował dodatkowe hologramy w domu, dzięki czemu JARVIS mógł bawić się z Miażdżyć. Na początku była trochę zdezorientowana holograficznymi piłkami tenisowymi, ale to nie powstrzymało ją przed gonieniem ich, zwłaszcza gdy JARVIS dodał do nich efekty dźwiękowe.  
  
Kiedy Bruce tracił kontrolę, gdy zranił się lub czuł frustrację albo był zły, Natasza albo sam krzyczeli: „Miażdżyć, zielony!”, która natychmiast przybiegała do Bruce’a. Zaczynała lizać go po twarzy, machać ogonem, zwijać mu się na kolanach. Zapewniała mu ciepłe, miękkie ciało, na którym mógł się skupić.  
  
Czasem powstrzymywało to zmianę Bruce’a, czasami nie. A jeśli stało się to drugie, to i tak było dobrze, bo Hulk i Miażdżyć szli na podwórko, gdzie ganiali się, aż padli ze zmęczenia.  
  
— Naprawdę ją kocha. — Bruce powiedział do Nataszy pewnej nocy, kiedy siedzieli na kanapie z Miażdżyć pomiędzy nimi, oglądając stare filmy, nie robiąc nic szczególnego. — To znaczy Hulk. To niesamowite. Pamiętać bycie nim i jego uczucia. Wiedząc, że ktoś tak destrukcyjny jest zdolny do czegoś takiego.  
  
Natasza pogłaskała powoli, z namysłem Miażdżyć, która prychnęła cicho i poruszyła się przez sen, marząc o gonieniu królików, a może Hulków.  
  
— Cieszę się. — powiedziała w końcu.  
  
 **3\. Sparing**  
  
— Jeśli nasz zielony towarzysz chce zmiażdżyć rzeczy, to dlaczego mu na to nie pozwolimy? — powiedział rozsądnie Thor i, ku jego satysfakcji, inni kiwnęli w zamyśleniu głową.  
  
Cały zespół zebrał się razem, by mieć integracyjną noc, pełną alkoholu i z kilkoma rundami Twistera, dzięki naciskom ze strony Tony’ego i Thora, gdzie ten drugi był z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony. Teraz wszyscy siedzieli wyciągnięci wygodnie na kanapie. To nie różniło się bardzo od tego, co Thor czuł z Sif i Trójką Wojowników po tym, jak stoczyli swoje bitwy.  
  
Bruce kopnął lekko kostkę Tony’ego.   
  
— Mógłbyś zaprojektować pokój do ćwiczeń dla Hulka?  
  
Tony uśmiechnął się radośnie. Thor poczuł zaniepokojenie. Ten wyraz twarzy u naukowca zawsze przypominał mu o Lokim. Mieli ten sam błysk w oczach, gdy pomysły biegały w niezwykłym tempie w ich umysłach. Może zbyt szybko, by mogły zostać objęte.  
  
— Wiesz, zakładam... hmm — powiedział Tony. — Coś elastycznego, z dużą możliwością... Coś co nie zostało zakupione...Co mogłoby przyjąć ciosy bez uszkodzenia się.  
  
Bruce wskazał na niego, najwyraźniej zadowolony z tego pomysłu.   
  
— Nigdy nie napotkałem dość twardego przedmiotu, którego nie mogłem zniszczyć — powiedział łagodnie. — Dlatego stworzenie czegoś nowego może być dobrym pomysłem.  
  
Thor słuchał z satysfakcją, kiedy ustalali szczegóły i czekał cierpliwie, gdy budowali pomieszczenie, pomagając przy podnoszeniu wszystkich cięższych rzeczy, gdy tego potrzebowali. Kiedy pokój był gotowy, mógł go wypróbować razem z Bruce’m.   
  
— Jest to... sprężyste! — krzyknął zaskoczony Thor.   
  
Mógł skakać z tam i z powrotem, z podłogi na sufit. Były one zrobione z tego samego materiału, który absorbował uderzenie i popychał go na środek pomieszczenia. To było jak bycie w wydrążonej gumowej piłce, ale takiej ogromnej. Było więcej niż wystarczająco miejsca, by Thor mógł tutaj latać, jeśli przyniósłby swój młot, a Hulk może skakać ile dusza zapragnie. Dany materiał nie powstrzyma go przed rozniesieniem ścian, jeśli będzie wystarczająco zdeterminowany, ale powinien zaabsorbować znacznie lepiej przypadkowe uderzenia, które będą miały miejsce podczas ich sparingu, niż tradycyjne materiały.  
  
— Czyż nie jest to zabawne? — spytał Tony. — Powinniśmy zorganizować tutaj imprezę, ale nie jestem pewien, czy chcę się upić i nie być w stanie przestać podskakiwać.  
  
Thor kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. Ludzie byli nieudolni, jeśli chodzi o utrzymanie trunku. Sam nie cieszyłby się rezultatami, jeśli ktoś zwymiotowałby na sprężystej podłodze.  
  
— Wypróbujemy go?  
  
Bruce kiwnął głową, naciskając lekko na ścianę obok drzwi, która była wykonana z tego samego materiału co sufit i podłoga. Otworzyła się ukryta skrytka. Bruce rozebrał się powoli i umieścił ostrożnie swoje ubrania w ujawnionej przestrzeni. Nie był w ogóle skrępowany, co Thor uznawał za orzeźwiające. Zbyt dużo ludzi na Midgard miało wiele obiekcji, jeśli chodzi o nagość. Gdy skrytka została zamknięta, a pokój stał się ponownie jednolicie miękki, Bruce spojrzał na Thora.  
  
— Gotowy?  
  
Thor kiwnął głową. Lubił ten moment, kiedy Bruce chętnie zagłębiał się w głąb siebie do swojego wewnętrznego wojownika. Patrzył z fascynacją, jak ciało Bruce’a zmienia się, by móc stać się jedyną osobą na świecie, która może stoczyć z nim równą walkę.  
  
Walka było... satysfakcjonująca. Szybko przystosowali się do poruszania się po dziwnym materiale, a pod koniec sparringu ciężko oddychali, wymieniając cios za ciosem i krzycząc z radości z toczonej walki.  
  
Bruce martwił się, że Hulk może nie zrozumieć różnicy między prawdziwym starciem a sparringiem i walczyć na poważnie, ale Thor w to nie wierzył i jego zaufanie zostało spłacone. Kiedy zaczął czuć się zmęczony i siadł na chwilę, Hulk zajął miejsce obok niego.  
  
— Mamy przerwę — powiedział wyraźnie Thor, tak na wszelki wypadek. Hulk mruknął.  
  
— NIE MÓJ WRÓG — powiedział, używając słów, które powiedział do niego Thor przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Bóg poklepał go po ramieniu.  
  
— Tak.  
  
To nie był zbyt praktyczną metodą, na zmęczenie Hulka, gdyż ten pojawiał się niespodziewanie. Czasami nie mogli go zabrać do sali treningowej, a Thor nie zawsze był dostępny, aby móc z nim walczyć. Jednakże wraz z upływem czasu, sparring stał się celem samym w sobie, a nie tylko rozwiązaniem problemu. Bruce sam zaczął sugerować pójście do pokoju treningowego, gdy był nerwowy i niespokojny.  
  
— Czasami lepiej jest pozwolić mu wyjść i robić, co chce — powiedział, wzruszając ramionami.  
  
Thor dobrze znał to uczucie i zgadzał się z nim.  
  
 **4\. Nauka**  
  
Istniało wiele czynników, które nieuchronnie wypychały Hulka na przód: nieograniczony ból, strach i zbliżająca się bitwa. Dajcie Hulkowi coś do zmiażdżenia, a on to zmiażdży. Miażdżenie jest jego ulubioną rzeczą. Miażdżenie jest istotne dla niego. Nie może się oprzeć miażdżeniu.  
  
Co za tym idzie istniały również rzeczy, które w podobny sposób sprawiały, że to Bruce zabierał głos. Ważne dla niego sprawy, ale nie dla Hulka, którym nie mógł się oprzeć.   
  
Tony musiał po prostu dowiedzieć się, jakie są to rzeczy. Sądził, że po miesiącach jako partner laboratoryjny Bruce’a, miał całkiem niezły pomysł, co to może być.  
  
Sprawdził swoją hipotezę pewnego popołudnia, kiedy Bruce miał pewien malutki wypadek w laboratorium. Szczerze mówiąc, biorąc pod uwagę Bruce’a, to wszystkie katastrofy w laboratorium są małe w porównaniu z jego pierwszą wielką pomyłką. Ten aktualny nie miał naprawdę wielkiego znaczenia. Było to zwykłe wysadzenie stołu laboratoryjnego i poparzone palce. Bruce jednak szybko zmieniał kolor na zielony, dlatego też Tony nie tracił czasu. Przeskoczył przez dzielący ich stół i stanął koło swojego przyjaciela, chwytając go za ramię.  
  
— Hej, kolego — powiedział tak szybko jak tylko potrafi. — Pokazywałem ci plany najnowszej zbroi dla Iron Mana?  
  
Tony tego nie zrobił, pomimo wielu próśb Bruce’a. Nie lubił pokazywać innym swoich projektów zanim ich nie skończy. Był jednak gotowy zrobić w tym przypadku wyjątek.  
  
Uzyskał jego uwagę. Pół-Hulk, pół-Bruce obrócił się w jego uścisku, patrząc na niego. Jego oddech był przyśpieszony, kiedy napotykał spojrzenie Tony’ego.  
  
— Znacząco przebudowałem repulsory — ciągnął dalej Tony. — Użyłem arsenku galu, krystalicznego półprzewodnika, aby zmienić sposób w jakie elektrony są... — przerwał, będąc w szoku, gdy rzeczywiście to _zadziałało_. Transformacja Hulka zaczęła się _cofać_ i po kilku sekundach Bruce stał przed nim, nagi dysząc.  
  
— Lepiej żebyś nie mówił to tylko dlatego, bym wrócił do siebie.  
  
— Kolej na Bruce'a?   
  
Bruce zaśmiał się słabo, automatycznie sprawdzając swoje spodnie. Niestety wciąż w większości na nim. Można pomyśleć, że Bruce zaczął nosić krótkie spodenki rowerowe pod swoim ubraniem czy coś, ale Tony nie będzie pierwszą osobą, która mu to powie.  
  
— Tak, Bruce wyszedł.  
  
— To nie była pusta gadanina — zapewnił go Tony. — Chodź. Zobacz prototyp repulsora na lewą rękawicę, który zbudowałem.  
  
— Powinienem założyć koszulkę — zaprotestował Bruce.  
  
— Nauka pierwsza. To jest to, co powstrzymuje cię przed obróceniem się w potwora. Nie zepsuj tego.   
  
Całkiem zabawnie było uzyskać opinię Bruce’a na temat arsenku galu. A dodatkową rozrywką było to, że mężczyzna był półnagi.   
  


OoO

  
Oczywiście musiał poinformować o tym zespół, ponieważ kiedy użył _niegrzecznej naukowej rozmowy_ , by przywrócić Bruce, czuł się niezwykle dumny z siebie. Bruce przewracał oczami i starał się nie rumienić, udając, że wcale nie był tak zachwycony słuchaniem Tony’ego, który mówiąc o elektronach zatrzymał jego transformację w potwora złożonego ze wściekłości, ponieważ chciał wysłuchać jego teorii. Jednakże Tony wiedział lepiej.  
  
— Żadne psy, tory przeszkód, czy obłożone gumą pokoje — powiedział z zadowoleniem. — Jedynie mój mózg.  
  
Zaczął żałować chwalenia siebie tydzień później, kiedy Avengers, włącznie z Hulkiem, zostali otoczeni, nie przez obcą armię, ale przez rój zafascynowanych dzieci, które po prostu przed chwilą wyszły z szkolnego autobusu.  
  
— Stark — zwrócił się do niego Steve. — Teraz jest dobry moment, abyś wypróbował swoją strategię „wyjście Bruce”, z której jesteś tak dumny. Nie chcę, by Banner przypadkowo nadepnął grupę dzieci.  
  
Tony również tego nie chciał, ale dzieciaki zbliżają się do nich z prędkością, którą można było porównać z jednym machem, a on nie mógł przypomnieć sobie żadnej naukowej rzeczy jakiej nauczył się kiedyś w życiu, nie mówiąc już o czymś, co skusiłoby Bruce z wyjścia z jego wściekłej formy Hulka. Jego przyłbica cofnęła się. Wpatrywał się w duże, zielone plecy Hulka, starając się coś wymyślić.  
  
— Um — powiedział inteligentnie.  
  
— Tony! — syknęła Natasza. — Teraz! — Kopnęła go w ochraniacz na goleń, który wydał z siebie brzęczący dźwięk.  
  
— Um. Hej, tak, Hulk — starał się Tony. — Opowiadałem ci o tym, jak zbudowałem akcelerator cząsteczek w moim garażu?   
  
Hulk odwrócił się w jego stronę, po czym poderwała głowę i zaczął się trząść. Wygląda tak samo jak Bruce, gdy starał się powstrzymać swoją transformację. Trwa to około trzy sekundy, a następnie samozadowolenie Tony’go było jeszcze raz usprawiedliwione i uczniowie byli uratowani. Hura!   
  
— Nie jestem pewien, czy jest to w rzeczywistości _bardziej_ odpowiednie dla dzieciaków — powiedział Tony, bo tym razem spodnie Bruce’a nie przeżyły jego przemiany.  
  
— Tworzymy krąg — nakazał Steve. — Barton, awaryjne spodnie. — Clint zaczął marudzić, ale spełnił rozkaz, dzięki czemu Bruce mógł ukryć swoją nagość przed wzrokiem niewinnych dzieci.  
  
— _Co_ zbudowałeś i _gdzie_? — domagał się Bruce, skacząc niezgrabnie na jednej nodze, wciągając spodnie. Wpadł dwa razy na Thora, zanim udało mu się je założyć. — Czy mnie oszukałeś?  
  
— Nie — stwierdzi radośnie Tony, gdy dzieci dotarły do ich małej grupki, prosząc entuzjastycznie o autografy.  
  
— Lepiej żebyś miał schematy — marudził Bruce. Śmiejąc się, Tony objął go jednym ramieniem i pocałował w głowę.  
  
— Uwielbiam, kiedy zmieniasz się w małego, różowego, naukowego potwora.  
  
 **5\. Seks**  
  
Bruce nigdy nie zmienił się w trakcie ich zespołowej orgii, ale Steve uświadomił ich, że zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz.   
  
Zaczęli mieć zespołową orgię dość wcześnie, głównie dlatego, że Natasza uprawia seks ze Stevem, a on z Thorem. Tony ma stosunki z Nataszą, która robiła to z Bruce’em, który gościł w łóżku Tony’ego. Stark miał również łóżkowe przygody z Thorem, który miał bardzo bliską fizyczną relację z Clintem. Barton miał również zażyłą relację z Nataszą. Jednocześnie, Tony obserwował, jak Bruce miał stosunek z Nataszą, a Clint... i ciągnęło się tak dalej. Nie było to zbyt skuteczne i doprowadzało do okazjonalnych nieporozumień, a harmonogram był po prostu koszmarem.  
  
Każde z nich spytało Bruce’a o wyjście Hulka podczas seksu, ale mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tylko lekko i powiedział, że ma tę część niemalże pod kontrolą. Reszta kiwnęła głową i zajęła się swoimi wesołymi orgiastycznymi zajęciami, przecież nie było nikogo bardziej ostrożnego z Hulkiem niż sam Bruce. Mając z dziesięć lub dwanaście zespołowych orgii, nie licząc tych stosunków, które mieli jeden na jeden, każdy z nich czuł, że Bruce nie zamierza się przekształcić w potwora i zmiażdżyć ich w trakcie, co było zasadniczo miłą rzeczą.  
  
Nie było niczego szczególnego w tej orgii. Nikt nie uderzył przypadkowo kolanem w pachwinę Bruce'a, nikt go nie przydusił lub pociągnął za włosy, chociaż Bruce podkreślał, że to lubi. Chwilę po tym, jak Tony schodził z Nataszy i Steve miał go przelecieć, kiedy Clint z Brucem zaangażowali się w trójkącik z Thorem (Bruce miał go ssać, Clint pieprzyć, a Thor strzelać małe pioruny z palców) w pokoju pojawił się wielki problem, którego nie dało się zignorować.  
  
Thor, z nadludzką odwagą i surowością starożytnego wojownika, wyciągnął swoją męskość z ust Hulka tak szybko jak poruszał się struś pędziwiatr z kreskówek o kojocie Wile’a E. Steve przysięgał, że widział mały obłączek dymu, tak gdzie przed chwilą była erekcja boga.  
  
— Um? — powiedziała Natasza, podnosząc głowę z poduszki. — Czy ktoś zaprosił zielonego faceta?  
  
— Jest członkiem Avengers. — Clint zabrał głos. — To raczej nie fajnie go nie dopuszczać do tego.  
  
Co do Hulka, to rozglądał się dookoła, ale nikomu z pozostałych nie umknęło, że był tak samo podniecony, jak Bruce był przed przemianą. Ale jego penis jest znacznie większy. Tony patrzył na niego sugestywnie.  
  
— Założę się, że mogę go przyjąć w tyłek — stwierdził. Steve, który w tym momencie raczej pieprzył go siłą rozpędu, zaczął się śmiać tak mocno, że zatrzymał swoją posługę.  
  
— Oczywiście jest to twoja pierwsza myśl. — Steve ledwo oddychał za jego plecami.  
  
— To nie jest bezpieczne — zauważył Clint.   
  
Wbrew jednak temu co powiedział, jego dłoń była na kolanie Hulka i głaskał go, tak jak wtedy gdy skłaniał go do snu. Thor z ostrożnością zbliżył się do nich i chwycił duże, zielone ramię w uspokajającym geście. Transformacja w Hulka sprawiła, że ogromne łóżko na orgie, które Tony specjalnie zaprojektował, by wytrzymało dwanaście osób, niepokojąco zatrzeszczało pod ciężarem pięciu superbohaterów i jednego Hulka.  
  
— Nie, naprawdę mogę... Rogers, daj spokój. Wyjdź ze mnie, chcę spróbować...  
  
Steve westchnął rozdrażniony, ale wyciągnął z niego swoją erekcję i wyrzucił prezerwatywę.  
  
— Nie włożysz tego w tyłek — stwierdziła Natasza. — Czy wiesz, ile nacisku wywrze Hulk?  
  
— Ale...  
  
— _Ja_ powinienem umieścić jego męskość w moim tyłku — przerywał mu Thor. — Myślę, że będzie to bezpieczniejsze.  
  
— Możemy mu jedynie obciągnąć za pomocą rąk — zaoferował Clint. — Albo... tylko to. – Przesunął swoje dłonie na erekcję Hulka i zaczął go głaskać w górę i dół, mocno i szybko. — I jak ci się to podoba, wielki facecie?  
  
Hulk jęknął. Dźwięk zadudnił w pokoju.   
  
— TAK — powiedział wijąc się na łóżku.   
  
Pozostali milczeli. Było coś niezaprzeczalnie potężnego w tym, że Hulk skręcał się w ogniu pasji. Ta cała siła i moc w dziwny sposób koncentrowała się w środku.  
  
— To może zadziałać — powiedziała powoli Natasza, a Tony jej przytaknął.  
  
Zajęli pozycje dookoła Hulka. Tony i Natasza byli po jego prawej stronie, Clint oraz Thor po lewej, a Steve ustawił się pomiędzy jego nogami.  
  
— Wydaj rozkaz, kapitanku — zażartował Tony, co spowodowało uśmiech u Steve’a.  
  
— Każdy robi co chce — powiedział Steve, bo było to nowa filozofia dwudziestego pierwszego wieku dotycząca seksu i Steve lubił mówić to na głos. — Hulk, musisz uważać, by nikogo nie przycisnąć ani nie popchnąć, czy rozumiesz?  
  
Nogi Hulka były rozłożone wokół Steve’a. Moc drzemała w tych mięśniach. Uniósł swoją wielką dłoń i pogładził ostrożnie pierś Rogersa.  
  
— MIĘKKI. DELIKATNY. — Był to prawie żart w wykonaniu Hulka.  
  
— Tak, jesteśmy — zgodził się Steve. — Sprawimy, że poczujesz się naprawdę dobrze, kolego. Chcesz żebyśmy to zrobili?  
  
Chrząknięcie było jedynym potwierdzeniem.  
  
— Będziesz wiedział, kiedy się na to nie zgadza — stwierdziła racjonalnie Natasza. Potem wraz z Clintem powiedzieli na raz:   
  
— Nie rób nic z tyłu konia, czego on nie chce byś zrobił. — Oboje uśmiechnęli się. Steve obawiał się spytać, kogo cytują.  
  
Hulk znowu zaczął się poruszać. Steve położył rękę na jego brzuchu, by zwrócić jego uwagę.   
  
— Nie ruszaj się, kolego — powiedział. — Będziemy poruszać się wokół ciebie. — Wydawało się, że Hulk zrozumiał to, bo pozostał na miejscu.  
  
— Czy ktoś się ze mną zamieni? — spytał Clint.   
  
Ciężko pracował nad erekcją Hulka i teraz był zarumieniony oraz spocony.  
  
— Byłbym _szczęśliwy_... — spróbował Tony, zanim przerywała mu Natasza i Steve.  
  
— Nie!  
  
— Pozwól mi — powiedział Steve.  
  
Clint opadł z wdzięcznością na łóżko, oddychając ciężko. Kapitan zaczął obciągać Hulkowi, ale to była naprawdę ciężka praca. Jego skóra była twarda i potrzeba było wiele czasu, by osiągnąć jakiś efekt.  
  
Tymczasem Tony pocieszał się, pochylając się przez ramię Hulka, by móc entuzjastycznie ssać jego brodawkę. Natasza ocierała się cipką o gigantyczny zielony palec, a Thor...  
  
Thor ściskał mocno biodra Hulka, wyglądając na... głodnego.  
  
— Thor — wezwał go Steve. Bogowi zajęło chwilę, by oderwać wzrok od ciała Hulka i spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Czy naprawdę miałeś na myśli, to co mówiłeś?  
  
— Tak — potwierdził żarliwie. — Chciałbym... pragnę... proszę. — Steve uniósł brwi. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by Thor nie był wstanie się wypowiedzieć.  
  
— Łał — stwierdził Tony, odrywając się od tego co robi. Spojrzał na nich. — Sprawmy, żeby się tak stało.  
  
Zaletą Tony’ego było to, że wie kiedy się wycofać i widział, gdy ktoś potrzebuje czegoś bardziej niż on. Także uznawał i szanował chęć bycia przejebanym przez coś większego niż ty sam.  
  
— Och, och. — Natasza biadoliło cicho i miękko. Wszystkie jej jęki podczas seksu były takie.   
  
Steve spojrzał na nią, widząc, że Hulk powoli i ostrożnie zgiął palec, by zacząć zagłębiać się w niej. Natasza kołysała się, opuszczając biodra w dół, aby wziąć go trochę więcej, milimetr po milimetrze.  
  
— Dobrze. — Steve powiedział Hulkowi i nagrodził go mocniejszym uściskiem oraz szybszymi ruchami na jego erekcji. Steve był legendarnym super żołnierzem, ale i tak jego nadgarstki zaczynały go boleć. Zastanawiał się nad swoją wytrzymałością, która doprowadziła, że nie jeden z jego partnerów zaczął na niego krzyczeć, by w końcu doszedł, i rozważa jaką wytrzymałość ma Hulk. — Bardzo dobrze. Wszystko jest w porządku.  
  
Hulka wypchnął biodra w kierunku Steve, który stracił przyczepność i równowagę, ale udało mu się utrzymać pewien uchwyt na jego męskości.  
  
— JESZCZE — powiedział, patrząc na miejsce, gdzie jego palec zniknęły w ciele Nataszy. — WIĘCEJ.  
  
Tony klęknął za Nataszą, przytulając się do jej pleców.  
  
— Założę się, że nie przeszkadza ci teraz to całe ciśnienie — szepnął jej do ucha, owijając rękę wokół ciała Nataszy, by pocierać jej łechtaczkę.   
  
Steve zadrżał. Erotyzm między tą dwójką zawsze powodował u niego podniecenie.  
  
— Zamknij się, Stark — warknął na niego Natasza, a potem najwyraźniej zaczęła coś rozważać. — I pieprz mnie.  
  
— Serio? — spytał zdziwiony Tony. — W którą dziurę?  
  
— Thor, zajmij moje miejsce — kazał Steve i Thor przejmuje jego zadanie. Rogers skorzystał z okazji i odnajduje kilka lubrykatów ukrytych w pościeli.  
  
— Mój tyłek. — Natasza informuje Tony’ego. — Pieprz mnie w tyłek. Dalej...  
  
Steve rzucił jeden lubrykat Tony’emu, który złapał go niemal bez patrzenia. Kapitan z pozostałymi nawilżaczami odwrócił się do Thora.  
  
— Przygotuję cię, a następnie Hulk cię wypieprzy — powiedział mu.   
  
Thor przymknął oczy, a jego oddech przyśpieszył, dostosowując się do gorączkowego tempa w jakim gładził erekcję Hulka. Steve pokrył palce lubrykatem i wsadził je w tyłek boga w tym samym czasie, gdy Tony, po drugiej stronie Hulka, zaczął poruszać się w Nataszy, tak że oboje jęknęli jednocześnie.  
  
— Ładnie — stwierdził z uznaniem Clint, siadając po tym jak odzyskał oddech. Miał rękę na swojej erekcji, a jego wzrok wędrował między Nataszą, Tony’m i Thorem, obejmując całą scenę.  
  
— Wszystko z tobą w porządku, Clint? — spytał Steve, rozciągając intensywniej Thora, mając w nim trzy palce.  
  
— Czuję się dobrze, kapitanie. — Clint uśmiechał się.  
  
— To dlaczego mnie nie pieprzysz?   
  
Natasza wcześniej uprawiała z nim seks za pomocą sztucznego penisa, dzięki czemu był luźny, wilgotny i gotowy na więcej, a patrzenie jak Wdowa jest brana z dwóch stron naraz sprawiło, że czuje się pusty oraz zazdrosny.  
  
— Tak jest!  
  
Clint wytoczył się z łóżka i podszedł do Steve. Złapał prezerwatywę znajdującą się w jednym z słoików i klęknął za Rogersem, który znajdował się za Thorem.  
  
— Chcesz żebym wszedł w ciebie na chwilę? — Steve spytał bez tchu boga, gdy Clint zaczął naciskać na jego wejście. — Tak, żebyś był gotowy na danie główne?  
  
Thor, wciąż obciągając Hulkowi za pomocą długich, stałych pociągnięć, kiwnął głową.  
  
— Pośpiesz się — rozkazał mu bez tchu.  
  
Stevie ustawił się i pieprzył go stałymi, powolnymi ruchami. Thor zacisnął się wokół niego — facet dosłownie miał _wszędzie_ mięśnie — i Rogers, który był bardzo bliski osiągnięcia spełnienia przed tym, jak pojawił się Hulk, jęknął, przyśpieszając.  
  
— Tak. — Odetchnął, zaciskając uścisk na ramionach Thora. Kochał to, że nie musiał powstrzymywać swojej siły przy bogu, który lubił, kiedy był wobec niego bardzo szorstki.  
  
— To jest bardzo ładny łańcuszek — westchnął Tony, zanim jęknął, kiedy Natasza popchnęła w jego kierunku swoje biodra.   
  
Intensywnie kołysała się w tą i z powrotem, kiedy jej ciało było rozciągane i otwarte. Kiedy Steve na nich patrzył, Hulk obrócił lekko głowę i liznął szorstko wewnętrzną stronę uda Nataszy, co spowodowało u niej bardzo głośny, długi orgazm.  
  
— Jezu, Tasza — powiedział Tony, wciąż ją pieprząc. — Co do cholery?  
  
— Nie zatrzymuj się, nie przestawaj — odpowiedziała niewyraźnie Natasza. — Mogę dojść ponownie. Dalej.  
  
Tony nie miał niczego inteligentnego do odpowiedzenia. Pochylił się jedynie, kładąc czoło na jej ramieniu i gryząc ją, zwiększając tempo wepchnięć.  
  
— Thor... — powiedział Steve. — Ja zaraz...  
  
— Tak, zrób to — warknął Thor.  
  
Steve wchodził w niego jak najgłębiej się da i zaczął dochodzić w nim, widząc gwiazdy za oczami.  
Gdy tylko Rogers wysunął się z ciała, Thor już zaczynał docierać do Hulka. Położył dla równowagi swoją wielką dłoń na ogromnej piersi. Bóg piorunów zaczynał powoli brać w siebie masywnego penisa Hulka.  
  
— Czy mogę kontynuować? — spytał Clint, wciąż pieprząc go powoli, powodując że Steve czuł kolejne wybuchy przyjemności przy każdym jego wepchnięciu.  
  
— Tak. To jest w porządku, świetne — mruknął Steve. Clint zaśmiał się za nim i użył więcej siły. — Unn — jęknął Steve. Opuścił głowę, kładąc ją między ramionami.  
  
Najwyraźniej jednak ominął przez to pokaz, bo chwilę później Natasza jęknęła ponownie, mówiąc:  
  
— Kurwa, Thor, to jest piękne.  
  
Steve podniósł głowę widząc jak Thor ujeżdża Hulka, szybko i z dużą intensywnością. Tak mocno, że gdy ich ciała się spotykały powietrze było wyczuwalnie wypychane z pomiędzy nich. Hulk w rzeczywistości poruszał się teraz, kołysząc swoje biodra w stronę Thora, ale z taką delikatnością, że Steve czuł lekki ból w środku. Powinni już na samym początku zaprosić Hulka na swoje orgie.  
  
— DOBRZE – ryknął Hulk. Thor wydał z siebie długi, erotyczny dźwięk. — TAK. MOCNIEJ.  
  
— Ku... Kurwa — zająknął się bóg. Nieczęsto używał tego słowa. Zacisnął uda, poruszając się w górę i w dół. Pot spływał mu po plecach.  
  
— Tak, o Boże, Nat, dochodzę — jęknął Tony.  
  
Natasza zacisnęła zęby i zaczęła ocierać się o palce Hulka, by przyjść ponownie, tak jakby właśnie na to czekała. Tony jeszcze raz czy dwa wypchnął biodra do przodu, zanim zaczął pojękiwać. Cały czas bawił się łechtaczką Wdowy, gdy ta przeżywała swoją rozkosz. Kilka chwil później, ciężko oddychając, rozłożyli się po drugiej stronie łóżka, lśniąc od potu, a wyglądając jednocześnie wspaniale.  
  
— DOBRZE.  
  
Nie było do końca jasne, czy Hulk potwierdzał czy zadawał pytanie, ale słowo było jednoznacznie skierowane do Nataszy, która opierając się na łokciach nachyliła się nad jego twarzą.  
  
— Tak, to było dobre — zapewniła całując go w kącik ust.  
  
— MHAM – mruknął Hulk, który musiał się tego nauczyć od Tony’ego i Clinta, ponieważ obaj wybuchnęli jednocześnie śmiechem.   
  
Pchnięcia Clinta w Rogersa stały się coraz bardziej nieskoordynowane i szorstkie, bo śmiech zawsze doprowadzał go do przyjemności. Chwilę później zatopił się głęboko w tyłek Steve’a i został tam, chwytając biodra mężczyzny na tyle mocno, by bolało.  
  
— Boże, Steve.  
  
Clint obrócił go i wspiął się na niego będąc mokrym i lepkim, by móc zawładnąć jego ustami w powolnym, ale głębokim pocałunku. Steve oplótł ręce wokół ramion łucznika, by oddać pocałunek w takim samym tonie.  
  
Kiedy się rozdzielili, obaj obrócili się, by widzieć Thora i Hulka, których stosunek seksualny poważnie zagrażał stabilności łóżka. Steve napotykał wzrok Tony’ego i poruszył brwiami, co wywołało uśmiech u inżyniera. Cała czwórka leżała, opierając się na ramionach, odpoczywając i podziwiając show.  
  
— Tak, tak, tak — mruczał Thor przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Tak, to jest...  
  
Niebezpieczne i tak gwałtowne, że wydaje się, iż nigdy się to nie skończy. Tak jakby byli uwięzieni w niekończącej się walce, gdzie cios jest wymieniany za cios. Kiedy w końcu nastąpił koniec, było to jedna z najgłośniejszych rzeczy, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszał Steve, a przecież żyje teraz w świecie pełnym hałasu. Thor krzyknął, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i wpatrując się w sufit, jakby oczekiwał, że uderzy go piorun. Hulk ryknął tak głośno, jak tylko może, rozrywając dłońmi prześcieradło. Obaj dochodzili przez długi czas, brudząc łóżko dookoła.  
  
Kiedy skończyli, Thor przewrócił się z Hulka na łóżko i położył się na plecach, ale zajęło mu chwilę lub dwie, by móc wyprostować nogi i leżeć płasko. Steve był zdecydowanie pod wrażeniem i trochę ciekawy, by również spróbować.  
  
— Ammmm — powiedział Thor. Steve poklepał go po nodze.  
  
— Wciąż chcesz być pieprzony przez to? — Steve spytał Tony’ego, który uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.  
  
— Żartujesz? Teraz _naprawdę_ chcę żeby mnie wypieprzył — odpowiedział Stark.   
  
— Steve może będzie następny — mruknęła Natasza naprzeciw materaca. Leżała twarzą do łóżka, jej wargi ocierały się o prześcieradło. — Jeśli nie będzie w żaden sposób ranny to może ty, ja a następnie Clint możemy spróbować.  
  
— Uroczo — westchnął Steve.  
  
Pomiędzy nimi Hulk również westchnął, ale o wiele większą siłą niż Steve.  
  
— ZMĘCZONY — powiedział. – SPAĆ. BRUCE.  
  
I zanim ktokolwiek mógł zrobić coś oprócz podniesienia brwi, Hulk skurczył się, zieleń zaczęła blaknąć, znikając, dopóki nie pojawił się ponownie ich łagodny naukowiec.  
  
Bruce mrugnął i podniósł się na łokciach.   
  
— Cześć — powiedział powoli. Tony machnął do niego. — Przegapiłem orgazmy?  
  
— Tak — odpowiedział mu Steve, ściskając jego kostkę, by go uspokoić. — Ale wszystko w porządku. Zawsze możemy mieć ich więcej.  
  
— Mów za siebie — mruknęła Natasza, wciąż z twarzą wtuloną w materac.  
  
— Tak naprawdę czuję się bardzo zmęczony — stwierdził Bruce. — Czy wy... Czy jestem pokryty spermą Hulka?  
  
— Dużo jego spermy jest na każdym z nas — powiedział wesoło Tony. — Ma niezły odrzut.  
  
— Hmmm. — Bruce rozejrzał się. — Nikogo nie zraniłem?  
  
— Hulk jest bardzo ostrożnym kochankiem — stwierdził z rozmarzeniem Thor.  
  
— Sądzę, że nadwerężyłem sobie nadgarstek — poskarżył się Clint.  
  
Steve uśmiechnął się do Bruce’a, a później do innych.  
  
— Dobra robota — pochwalił ich.  
  
— Tak — powiedział Bruce, wyglądając na lekko zakłopotanego. — Dzięki, chłopaki.  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
